Birthday Boy
by Likefiftychai
Summary: "you… out of everyone I know…. You're the one who remembered?" Bakura got off Yami and say cross legged by him, nodding into one hand.  "Well I remembered. I didn't know that no one else had. Why else would I walk ALL the way over here to bug you."


Summary: When Yami's birthday comes and it seems like no one remembered, what will he do when the one person who did is his worst enemy?

Couples: DarkShipping

Warnings: lil Language, YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I except criticism, but don't be a bitch!

_**LINE, BEAUTIFULWONDERFULLINE!**_

Yami awoke as the sun shinned through his window; he pulled his blankets over his head groaning at the intruding light. He turned his back to the window, and tried to continue his slumber. The loud noise of his Hikari's Alarm going off stopped his plan, but threw him back into reality. When he remembered what day it was. Grinning he jumped out of bed, and whistled his way down to the kitchen.

"Morning Yugi!" Yugi blinked at his overly cheery Dark. He was NEVER this happy in the mornings.

"Morning Yami… why so happy? Another dream about killing Bakura?" Yamis smile dropped a little, his light didn't forget… did he?

"No… Today is just special is all." Yugi blinked and tried to think of why today would be special, he shrugged.

"Oh, well I'd ask why but I have to hurry an get to school! Bye Yami!" Running to the door Yugi thrusted it open, Joe and Tristan stood smiling.

"Took ya long enough Yug. Jeez." Joey joked, tussling the boy's hair. Yugi killed and punched his arm playfully before they headed out to school.

Yami blinked… they hadn't forgotten. Had they? He knew they'd only known for a few years but Yugi was his light! He loved Yugi like a brother. Yami sighed sadly, and sat down on the couch staring at the blank TV. screen.

A few hours later Yami awoke to the sounds of someone knocking at the door. He got up and slammed it open. Yami stared at the person who had been knocking, before glaring at him.

"What do you want tomb robber?" Bakura smirked before putting his hands back in his pockets.

"What? Can't I come over here for a visit?" Yami glared harder, Bakura chuckled and walked in.

"I don't remember inviting you in!" Yami growled out. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a vampire, I don't need and invitation in." Bakura chuckled, before sitting down on a stool. Yami watched him as he just smirked back. "What? Don't want to take your eyes off perfection?" Yami snorted.

"I'm not looking in a mirror, I'm looking at you. What are you doing here anyway? Doesn't Ryo make you go to school with him?" Yami smirked as Bakura frowned in annoyance, but his smirk returned a minute later.

"He use to, but since I blew up the chemistry lab I've been suspended for a few days. I was bored and decided to come over here." Yami looked at him like he was crazy… which he was. Bakura just smiled, grinning strangely.

"What are you so smiley about?" Yami asked, backing away slightly, Bakuras Grin just widened, before he tackled Yami to the ground.

"What? Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I can't be happy~" Yami stopped his struggling an looked up at Bakura In shock. Bakura was grinning, eyes half lidded… Out of everyone in the world to remember his birthday, it was his arch enemy. His most hated man. The top of his kill list. THE THIEFKING! Not his light, or his friends, but the Tomb robber.

"You… out of everyone I know…. You're the one who remembered?" Bakura got off Yami and say cross legged by him, nodding into one hand.

"Well I remembered. I didn't know that no one else had. Why else would I walk ALL the way over here to bug you?" Bakura smirked, resting his chin in one hand. Yami just stared.

"So… you didn't come here just to piss me off, but for a special occasion?" Bakura nodded, chuckling slightly.

"Of course, If I wanted to bug someone Id just mind link with Ryou during school. Not come over here with your Pharaoh stench everywhere." Yami just chuckled and smirked at the thief.

"Pharaoh Stench? That must be exotic." Bakura: blinked before laughing. It actually startled Yami, It wasn't a chuckle or a snicker, or not one of his evil laughs either. It was a real laugh.

"Must be, no one knows where it came from, but the sure want it gone." Yami glared playfully at him and pushed him over, Bakura laughed again as he fell flat on his back.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh? I'll show you funny. " With this Yami crawled onto the thief king, sitting on his waist to hold him down. Bakura at first was just confused, before he realized exactly what the ex monarch meant. Bakura began squirming, wiggling and kicking to try and shake the Pharaoh off, but nothing worked. Yami chuckled at his sad attempts before resting his fingers on the thief's stomach, instantly making him stop moving. Bakura's eyes widened and Yami chuckles again.

"Aw, is the big bad king ticklish?" Bakura growled at the mockery, and snapped his jaw.

"Get off of me you sick bastard!" Yami just gave a smiled glare at his words.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to me~" with this Yami began tickling Bakuras stomach, causing the real laughter from before to come out again. There was something about it that Yami lo- LIKED! Liked… It was soft but strong, and so unique that if you heard it you knew whose it was.

Yami smirked as his fingers twisted and teased the soft pale skin of the tomb robber. Soon Yami joined in his laughter as it was contagious, until Bakura managed to push him off.

"Blasted Pharaoh!" he growled out, patting his hair back into place. Yami just smirked and chuckled.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who laughed." Bakura snorted and glared silently at Yami. Who just kept his smirk as bakura fixed his hair up. After a few Minutes Bakura got up, as did Yami.

"Leaving so soon?" Yami asked trying to his the small disappointment.

"Yes, I better get going before Ryou gets back." Bakura headed to the door and Yami followed. Bakura opened the door but before he stepped out he snapped his fingers and turned back to Yami.

"I almost forgot your birthday present." Yami smiled a little bit, until he was pinned to a wall with his wrists by his head and a smirking thief in his face.

"Happy birthday to you~" Bakura muttered before harshly kissing the smaller dark, Yami at first was startled, but he did not fight nor return the kiss. When Bakura parted he smirked again.

"Have a nice day Yami~" he chuckled, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Yami stood there startled for a moment, until he pushed himself off the wall, walking lazily and humming 'happy birthday' to himself. And what a happy birthday it was.

LINELINELINE!

A/N: I got a few comments about the Grammar, so I fixed it! :D enjoy it because this is as grammatically correct as it's going to be. Thank you, please review!


End file.
